evocreofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Модуль:Creo Desc
Модуль:Creo Desc return { "Fyroey"="Loves how sand feels against their paws. The sand it kicks up can be seen for miles making Fyroey easy to track but tough to catch.", "Fyraby"="Likes to chew on cactuses for amusement. Fyraby are experts at collecting needles with their tongues without pricking themselves.", "Fyru"="Known as the 'Lord of the Desert', Fyru is a patient and level-headed leader. Typically intervenes between battling Creo to seek peaceful solutions.", "Monkopod"="Loves rolling down grassy hills and eating soft grass in the summer.", "Kentropod"="Works to spread seeds and pollen in a partnership with plants. The plants in return provide many of Kentropod's favorite fruits.", "Stegopod"="Stegopod has a tremendous sweet tooth. If it isn't chewing on honey, it can be found drinking the sap from trees.", "Skalanka"="Sails the ocean in hopes of riding the largest waves. Adventurously heads towards the largest storms to do so.", "Skalunne"="Naturally defensive, Skalunne will use its shell as a cannon to push intruders off its territory.", "Skalorn"="Skalorn uses the shell on its back to shield those that it bonds with.", "Deor"="Known to travel to every corner of the globe, Deor falls into boredom if it remains in one place for too long.", "Alcerra"="Alcerra lives a solitary life in the high mountains. It can survive for days without food or water by using the energy stored in the hump on its back.", "Cervucean"="Can summon warm rainwater to drench the forest it resides in. Life blossoms around Cervucean.", "Rangifair"="Walks atop the wind like a kite in the air. Rangifair leaps from mountain peak to peak with the swiftest of grace.", "Rusarth"="Rusarth is seen in the night, streaking lights of fire through the forest.", "Detron"="Serves as lightning rods during particularly tough lightning storms. Mountain climbers bring Detron along to protect themselves from sudden storms in the summer.", "Cervantes"="Perfectly camouflaged in the forest, Cervantes is a rare Creo to encounter.", "Cerminous"="Can be seen standing by itself and staring off into the sky.", "Nulifer"="Has a stalking nature. If you feel someone's gaze on you, Nulifer is most likely there in the shadows.", "Elacat"="Playful and inquisitive, Elacat will seek out new ways to get into trouble.", "Elatrike"="Elatrike are docile in nature. They like roaming the plains while avoiding other Creo.", "Truegato"="Its extreme speed and tenacity make Truegato a terrifying hunter. It has been recorded running up to Mach 1.", "Squirian"="Infused with the spirit of the warrior, Squirian is a natural fighter.", "Armight"="Armight resembles the soldiers of yore. It is imbued with the will of those it defends.", "Soleat"="A natural troll. Soleat is always causing mischief and getting away with it.", "Solate"="Solate only appears during foggy nights when the mist is thick and the air is soggy causing strange luck and unlikely occurrences.", "Cloufi"="Cloufi has a twenty second memory span. It is difficult to keep as a pet since it may forget who its owner was.", "Singlish"="Digs holes in the ocean dirt looking for sunken treasures. Singlish is attracted to shiny objects.", "Shoalish"="When a group of Singlish unite, they become Shoalish. Staying together increases their chance for survival in the ocean.", "Schoolish"="Only rarely gathering together in uneasy times, Schoolish present a near unstoppable barrage of opponents whose ability to battle in unison is breathtaking.", "Seadrake"="Will quickly swim alongside larger Creo in order to find protection for themselves from their enemies.", "Leafdra"="Leafdra's body is covered in seaweed that allows it to hide itself on the ocean floor.", "Ongadra"="Releases small warm bubbles underwater as it swims the currents.", "Blixdra"="Shoot little lightning bolts when they sneeze causing other Creo to be weary of them. Blixdra's tentacles are charged with electric potential energy.", "Orkandra"="Few Seadrake manage to reach this form. It is the wisest creature in the water.", "Mudra"="Hides itself under a layer of dirt on the ocean floor. Mudra waits and attacks anything that walks near.", "Luftdra"="Has an incomparable competitive drive. Will leap out of the water when it sees a boat and swim circles around it.", "Lumdra"="Lumdra scouts the ocean's depths, providing light where none should reach.", "Nuldra"="Incredibly aggressive and poisonous, one touch of the spikes on its back are fatal.", "Rebas"="Solitary creatures, Rebas prefer to sleep in logs away from suspecting eyes. Though daring in nature, pride and stubbornness make them tough to manage.", "Volcadon"="Only seen in the darkest of caverns, its roars echo hauntingly through volcanic dens and underground passages.", "Regodon"="Has a habit of using its hard teeth to make carvings in the rocks to mark its territory.", "Glaciadon"="Tends to dig deep holes in the ice for its kin. Its thick paws make it an expert at removing ice from the ground to make nearly instant underground igloos.", "Willodon"="Makes a rustling sound as it walks, like leaves being raked in a yard. This noise makes Willodon a terrible hunter and birds have been known to make a nest on its back.", "Rebtrix"="Its teeth are high in electrical potential energy which Rebtrix uses to stun its prey.", "Aerodon"="While not uncommon in the wild, Aerodon's speed makes it a difficult Creo to catch.", "Soldon"="Soldon's strength allows it to walk solely on its hind legs. In recent years it has been utilized by builders at construction sites.", "Nuldon"="A cold hearted Creo. Nuldon's stare will give anyone goosebumps.", "Balloo"="Flings itself down a slope when surprised by enemies. Its round body allows it to roll down mountains and hillsides without taking any damage.", "Rolo"="Blends in with rocks at the base of mountains before its next evolution. Most easily discovered at night when its the cold mountain air causes it to shiver.", "Motcee"="Never forgets a Creo that troubled it in past evolutions. Constantly zips up and down slopes looking for revenge.", "Naja"="If trespassers enter its territory, Naja slithers away and makes a new home elsewhere.", "Armaja"="Its saliva contains specific enzymes that slow the metabolism. Usually bites and lets go, allowing the Creo to fatten up for later.", "Kodock"="Kodock is always full of energy. Its movement is so fast that it can walk on water.", "Aeraja"="Its bite weakens the natural immune system of its prey, making them easy to capture.", "Ignodo"="Ignodo tends to be very lazy Creo. They sit and eat until they are large enough that no other Creo will bother them.", "Conleon"="Conleon, with its 'green thumb', can crawl into the most obscure places and helps plants grow.", "Hydraja"="It rarely wanders out into the open ocean. Instead, Hydraja makes its home the network of coral reefs that line the ocean floor.", "Saldo"="Each of Saldo's head's has a mind of its own, but when both minds share the same idea, Saldo becomes a force to be reckoned with.", "Obsius"="Obsius live near volcanic mountains, and are slow moving. These are large, territorial Creo who are not looking to make friends.", "Fulget"="Fulget are said to enjoy playing near energy flows, especially in lightning storms. As they play, they mimic the behaviour of storm clouds as a show of camaraderie.", "Fulgedeus"="Fulgedeus is an expert in the manipulation of electricity. Only through a perfect understanding of electricity can a Fulget evolve into such a paragon of electricity.", "Cheshatter"="Once thought that Cheshatter just wore a hat, but it was found out that the two are co-dependant. In some cases insanity causes the two to separate.", "Madirekat"="After finding out the meaning of life, Cheshatter's hat went mad. Now it feeds off its host, draining light and plaguing it with darkness, never to separate.", "Brunk"="brunk roams from forest to forest looking for a peaceful place to settle. As one of the few Prime Creo left, they are very rare.", "Terrano"="A Prime Creo that loves the earth. Terrano uses its tusks to dig up the land, shaping it as it sees fit.", "Seacean"="Seacean is the king of the ocean, gliding through the ocean effortlessly. This Prime Creo is the center of several legends.", "Vulkan"="Even though Vulkan is one of the few Prime Creo around, it enjoys its solitude living at the heart of volcanoes.", "Blix"="Blix is the most sociable known Prime Creo. It is very curious and is always looking to make new friends.", "Radow"="Stores excess food for later in its cheeks. Its cautious nature propels it to consider every scenario with deep consideration.", "Ferredow"="As a scavenger Ferredow waits in the shadows until all Creo disperse, then steals their belongings.", "Ravian"="Ravian is a common sight in grassy areas. Its head is said to resemble the sun.", "Illuvian"="Strong and aggressive, Illuvian will attack relentlessly if it feels threatened.", "Armonia"="Climbs from underneath rocks to the top of mountains. Armonia have been seen to favor either extreme light or dark areas.", "Shadiair"="A perceptive Creo. Enjoys watching their shadow cast down by the moonlight onto the ground below.", "Shadigon"="Leaves a trails of shadows as it flies. This gives the impression that an army of dragons is descending upon those viewing the skies.", "Lumineam"="Lumineam is afraid of the dark. Its crest will illuminate if it ever gets too dark.", "Lumigon"="Lumigon flies at extremely high altitudes to absorb the sunlight and can stay airborne for days. This makes them nearly impossible to spot.", "Polycryst"="These Creo hum a harmonizing noise for every footstep visitors take into their caves. Usually found on the ceilings of these caves.", "Skarn"="Natural guardians and highly territorial, Skarn will give its life to protect what it feels closest to.", "Ignisakhra"="Ignisakhra are commonly seen floating in lava. They jump out and spook anyone who comes near them.", "Aquasten"="Aquasten's hands have adapted to shoot jets of pressurized water out of them. It is said that those jets can cut through solid rock.", "Naviterra"="Once Naviterra have gained the ability to float, they are rarely seen touching the ground.", "Acerth"="It is said that Acerth is born everytime Polycryst is struck by lightning.", "Musgord"="Musgord rarely moves. Because of that, most people mistake it for a statue or ancient relic.", "Crystsol"="Its body is made of a fluorescent mineral that shines brighter the stronger Crystsol is. A cave full of Crystsol is a sight to behold.", "Amorphure"="Eats rocks, converting them into the heavy minerals that it stores in its body.", "Seglar"="The melting icecaps have prompted these small creatures to grow thicker skin and move even deeper to the Arctic. The eternal smiles on their faces appears to be slipping away.", "Dykar"="Enjoys leaping from high cliffs into the ocean. The resulting splash of water that shoots back up can reach to be many feet high.", "Valnot"="Their shell is three degrees stronger than rubies, sapphires, or emeralds. Only Valnot's eyes are exposed.", "Valroot"="Cracks start to appear in the interior of the shell as Valroot starts to grow. Damaging these areas can make the shell fall apart sooner.", "Valtree"="Its body is protected from harm by the shell it retains from previous evolutions. Valtree commands the overgrowth with the arms that have sprouted.", "Furen"="Craves attention or is likely to get bored and cause destruction. Furen needs an attentive Evoker.", "Furnis"="Furnis likes hot regions. It can be tracked by the trail of fur that it sheds.", "Furost"="Furost is a defensive Creo that will defend its territory from intruders.", "Brear"="Light and fast, Brear is the most agile evolved form of Furen.", "Vargtron"="Electricity flows through Vargtron's coat resulting in small electric discharges. Petting Vargtron is not advised.", "Lobonk"="Lobonk camouflages itself in a forest with ease. It is friendly and feeds only on the mushrooms which it resembles.", "Shog"="Shog digs. When Shog is done digging, it will dig some more. Researchers are still puzzled as to why it loves to dig.", "Lupinous"="Some hikers travelling at night claim they have seen ghosts in the forest, when they actually have just seen Lupinous with its luminous coat.", "Vulpoid"="Vulpoid is a hunter. When it sets its sights on a target, it will never let it go.", "Vulpesol"="Vulpesol is as cunning as they come, outsmarting all foes with its elegant flames.", "Arcus"="Its long, glossy beak is useful for reaching deep into trees and picking at bugs to eat.", "Nocterra"="Nocterra learn burrow underground before they learn to fly. As adults, their wings are tough enough to be used as shovels, allowing Nocterra to glide underground.", "Confal"="Confal was used as a messenger bird during the last great war. Their speed and agility made them perfectly suited to dodge enemy fire and deliver the message safely.", "Naltair"="When Naltair get worked up, its tail feathers will light up and wave like a flame. If you see that, then its time to leave.", "Jamad"="The temperature of Jamad's tail feathers can drop to -10 degrees Celsius and can cause snow to fall beneath them.", "Kahrus"="Thunder can sometimes be heard under clear skies in areas that Kahrus lives, though the sound emanates from tail of Kahrus, not a storm.", "Nabat"="There are forests completely filled with Nabat. It would be impossible to locate them if it was not for the noise they make.", "Noori"="Noori has been used as a mount for ages. It is thought that the first Alphites rode Noori when they can to Zenith.", "Swarteau"="Swarteau gracefully hovers above the ground, soaring in the air, its long, flowy wings glistening in the sunlight.", "Noorouh"="Noorouh is a sympathetic phantom Creo. It hovers by the graves of the deceased, singing tunes to calm the spirits.", "Gripony"="Mythical Creo that are known to turn individuals to stone for upsetting them. Are unable to reverse the effect until its next evolution.", "Equaves"="Its piercing shriek can cause momentary hearing loss. Its shriek also releases individuals turned to stone by cracking the stone and letting the break free.", "Triopus"="Hugs its opponent with all three legs and drags them to the bottom of the ocean. Releases its grip when the opponent has passed out.", "Heptapus"="The barrage of strikes by its seven legs sting and leave bruises. Suction cups on these legs latch on randomly and prevent the opponent from escaping easily.", "Scarasect"="Sprays an invisible pheromone onto enemies. This pheromone increases the strength and fury of nearby Scarasect.", "Terrasect"="Cuts deep holes into trees and makes its home in the bark. Its blades on its back ward off predators that reach into these holes to pull them out.", "Hemishade"="Rests atop the ocean current unmoving. Waits for curious creatures to investigate before grabbing them with its tentacles. ", "Hemishield"="Water that passes through its shell reverberates out a hypnotic whistling that attracts nearby fish and other prey.", "Popono"="Typically found swimming underneath icebergs. With the melting icecaps they are getting more difficult to find.", "Pepita"="Drops minerals and nutrients that help the local plant life and fauna to flourish.", "Pepon"="Pepon move into areas brimming with high pollution and begin absorbing it within themselves, releasing oxygen in return.", "Peptein"="Appear in areas where water has been soiled by pollution. This pollution becomes a part of Peptein which makes it aggressive.", "Hielo"="Walks even when as it sleeping. This keeps its body warm in the coldest of Arctic nights.", "Emperuin"="Their numbers have dwindled since it was discovered their coats contained trace amounts of gold.", V1"="This Arcane has evolved to have great strength. It hits hard then disappears into the shadows.", V2"="Some Creo may be a jack of all trades, but this one is a master. Deals elemental damage of every kind to opponents.", V3"="Devotes its energy into speed making it difficult to hit except for Creo with the fastest of reflexes. ", "Krabel"="Scours the beachside looking for any seaweed that may come ashore. Would head deeper into the ocean but Krabel does not swim very well.", "Hippokrab"="Dives deeper in order to experiment with new types of seaweed. Sometimes falls into crevasses never to emerge.", Bomb"="Not much is known about Cherry Bomb, other than it was a creation of Shadow Hive that went wrong. A few of them escaped the facilities and can be found in the wild.", "Aerialanx"="Master of the skies, Aerialanx stays in a single area and can live for centuries. This Prime Creo is one of the largest of its kind.", "Mizan"="Mizan is the chaos tamer. A master of both light and dark. This Prime Creo was loyal to the Alphites during the Prime wars.", "Canosol"="Canosol will burrow deep into the ground, until it nears the mantle, as it looks for rare gems which it feeds on. Its coat protects it from the intense heat.", "Hydrosol"="Hydrosol is able to generate enough heat from its coat to evaporate the water as it swims. The resulting layer of gas that surrounds it, allows for supersonic travel.", "Aerosol"="Speeding around, Aerosol creates a ball of air to traverse with. When it attacks, its flames are empowered by the additional oxygen.", "Brasasol"="During mating season, Brasasol aranges it's tail in a flame pattern. The tails rub together quickly, heating up the tails to the point of incandescense.", "Tronsol"="Tronsol can be found floating around mountainous areas. It floats by creating a strong EM field, strong enough to repel it off the ground.", "Gulosol"="It can be very difficult to track down Gulosol in the wild. Their fur coats blend into the landscape so well that they disappear.", "Nurisol"="At night, the moonlight shimmers off of Nurisol's coat creating a spectacle to behold.", "Vodisol"="Vodisol will hide in trees in the forest waiting for its prey. When its prey is within striking distance, Vodisol will use its bristly tail to constrict it.", "Batilmatt"="Batilmatt is a cave dwelling Creo whose skin starts to burn if to much light shines on it.", "Batilbro"="Batilbro is an adept cave hunter, and is a frequent nusance for hikers. It will steal what ever it can get its hands on.", "Batilstar"="Hikers have to beware of caves with Batilstar. They are very aggressive and have been known to attack humans if they cross into their territory.", "Mattinur"="Mattinur is a joyful Creo that spreads joy and happiness where ever it goes.", "Branur"="Branur is very protective of its Evoker. It has been said that a Branur's strength will increase 10 fold when it percives it's Evoker is in distress.", "Stornur"="Stornur is a free spirited Creo that likes to soar through the skies. They can be found playing in the clouds.", "Dracoad"="Dracoad is an aggressive yet apathetic Creo. When agitated it will strike out until nothing remains of the one that disturbed it.", "Gravakang"="Gravkang shows negative signs of its health, but has the ability to infect other Creo with diseases.", "Fermokang"="After ascending from its living form, Fermokang is more powerful than ever when fully.", "Toxifoly"="Evokers seem to misjudge the Creo for being very innocent, unaware of its dark and poisonous abilities.", "Tenefoly"="Tenefoly can be found in the dark shadows of the forest. They learn best through meditation and becoming one with the earth and dark spirits.", "Gurbur"="Gurburs can be difficult to capture as they enjoy playing tricks on their enemies as well as evokers.", "Pugbur"="Pugburs are the ultimate warrior Creo and can be found training on mountains. Its armor is made from defeated Crystsols it encounters in the mountain.", "Fettman"="Evokers who capture Fettman usually end up paying more for food than for training.", "Sariqo"="Have you lost something recently? If you have, then Sariqo has probably taken it. They’ve been known to store all their booty in underground caves.", "Malisha"="Malisha were thought to be extinct but there have been increased sightings ever since the return of the Alphites.", "Kralsha"="Kralsha is the king of the sea. At the top of the food chain, none can challenge it.", "Vulcano"="Vulcano can be found going for a leisurely swim in lava and enjoys traveling in places with extremely hot temperatures.", "Radcano"="Radcano exchanges the lava in its body composition every day. They enjoy staying in a restful rock state.", "Gensim"="Gensim are found in the most peaceful corners of the jungles they are able to find.", "Tsunani"="Tsunani are very playful with its allies and will squirt them with non-threating amounts of water for fun.", "Tsunapi"="Tsunapi has the ability to produce large volumes of water and create its own pond in just a few minutes.", "Arbirouh"="Arbirouh can be found disguised amongst the tropical trees in Zenith.", "Andarouh"="Andarouh is the embodiment of champions that have fallen in battle.", "Solrouh"="People have noticed Solrouh following those that visited the graveyard as if brightening up their day.", "Luftarouh"="The wounded during the last great war were visited by Luftarouh which provided comfort to those in their last moments.", "Blixrouh"="Blixrouh can be seen circling the graves of the fallen and can be said to bring rain where ever they congregate.", "Daurouh"="Visitors of graves late at night may see Daurouh perched over a grave humming a mesmerizing tune. It is thought that Daurouh is praying for the deceased.", "Stenrouh"="Stenrouh lives in isolation deep in mountainous regions. It will burry itself underground and if disturbed, will crawl out underneath the invaders sending them fleeing.", "Havrouh"="It is a bad omen to see Havrouh while out at sea. It is said that Havrouh reaps the souls of the sailors lost in the dark abyss." }